


Research

by paintingoncobwebs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingoncobwebs/pseuds/paintingoncobwebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is cursed and Arthur has to find a way to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbitone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/gifts).



[Full size image](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/anons8219/77148478/906/906_original.jpg)

Warning: AU timeline of artifacts :)

Merlin has been cursed and become evil and Arthur is trying to save him.

Because of Uther’s purge, there’s very little in Camelot that’s useful in the way of research. As Merlin’s a secret treasonous sorcerer he has a secret treasonous stash of magical items that Arthur’s gathered in the hope that something there will be able to help him save Merlin. The only problem is that all these powerful and dangerous objects are useless junk in his hands. He can’t wield the staves or see into the crystal, who knows where the water came from, Merlin’s book is written in the ancient language of gibberish… etc.

The only object that could help him, his crown, has been tossed to the ground like rubbish.

Arthur’s the Once and Future King and there are hundreds of people, with and without magic, who love, respect and believe in him. They’d want to help him. But Arthur doesn’t know that. What he does know is that his best friend is ‘gone’ and no royal decree is going to change that.

And, underneath the table, is a poppet. 

As much as Arthur doesn’t want to be Merlin’s enemy, Merlin doesn’t want it either. They’re two sides of the same coin and they belong together. So while Arthur’s toiling away to get his Merlin back, Merlin’s making efforts of his own to get Arthur to come around to his side of things.

 

Credits:

Arthur:  
[Arthur](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season5/promo/5001/behind/gallery.htm) | [Excalibur](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Excalibur_\(Sword\)) | [Crown](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season4/4013/photo7.htm) | [Wooden dragon](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season2/2013/photo7.htm) | [Merlin’s book](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season1.htm) | [Water from the Lake of Avalon](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season3/3008/photo7.htm) | [Cup of Life](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season3/promo/3013/episode/gallery.htm) | [Sidhe staff](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Merlin976.jpg) | [Merlin’s staff](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season5/promo/5012/gallery.htm) | [Crystal of Neahtid](http://www.wikiwand.com/fr/Quartz_\(min%C3%A9ral\)) | [Background](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gaius%27_chambers.jpg) | [Scrolls](http://elandria.deviantart.com/art/Offical-Word-UNRESTRICTED-402065588) |Books: [1](http://asylium-stock.deviantart.com/art/002-Books-Old-27818328), [2](http://damselstock.deviantart.com/art/Antique-Books-2-261055452), [3](http://www.istockphoto.com/) | Papers: [1](http://lockstock.deviantart.com/art/Sheet-Music-Pack-83048516), [2](http://www.freeimageslive.co.uk/) | 

 

Merlin:  
[Merlin](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season3/promo/3000/gallery.htm) | [Skin texture](http://paulinemoss.deviantart.com/art/Worries-339657806) | Background: [1](http://designbeep.com/2012/08/06/30-free-broken-glass-textures-for-designers/), [2](http://starscoldnight.deviantart.com/art/Textures-8-435269687) |


End file.
